


The Barba Way

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [9]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Bellevue, Bruised up, Crying, Doctors, Father!Rafael, Forced Tattoo, Gen, Hospitals, Ketamine, No descriptions of rape, Over protective dad, drugged, sympathetic looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: -mentions of rape -mentions of physical violence against a girl -mentions of forced tattoo's -mentions of being drugged<br/>-mentions of child neglect</p><p> </p><p>Imagine if..</p><p>Dad!Rafael Barba finds out that Daughter!Reader has been raped and is in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barba Way

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little sad to write but it's here as promised. I put trigger warnings just in case because I love you all.
> 
> Going to have a lot less time to write to the lack of time I have due to testing all this week. I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you next weekend. :)
> 
> Requests are still open.

Tonight was the night, basically prom for the JROTC. As colonel of the core, you didn't really have to do anything or even really have to show up but it was your last one so you went. Your on again off again boyfriend of four years had decided not to show up so you ended up walking.

Black lace dress and heels were probably not the best choice because you had to help with greeting and serving people but nether less you got through the night, ending with a rare smile. 

Walking back was the problem, drunk Italian men cat calling, a few stragglers from the bars near the apartment and then him. He pulled you into an alley and started yelling at you before he back handed you, knocking you out.

 

When you woke up your phone was ringing, thinking for a moment you were in your be so you reached out to where you phone usually is but found nothing but air, your eyes shot open into bright lights as you frantically tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. Hands pushed you back down, with your eyes not focusing at all you started to silently cry as you started to be able hear again.

You shut your eyes and you felt yourself regain your strength in consciousness, the feeling in your face and hands and feet started to come back. You felt a mask around your mouth and nose, the sickening taste of that hospital oxygen and realized where you were. You opened your eyes to look at a gloved hand hovering over your face.

 

It was past three am when Rafael called Olivia, you hadn't been home when he had got home around one am, so he thought you were studying with Lucia like you had before finals many times before. After he changed and looked in your room he realized that tonight was that dance thing you had for school- after a minutes he called Lucia. He became very angry very fast, how could you break the rules- you were probably out drinking with those damn friends of yours, he should have just home schooled you.

His thoughts were rapid as he waited for Olivia to pick up her phone, he was about to just hang up and go over when she finally answered. He didn't bother with formalities "She's missing."

 

Olivia called in Carisi and Fin who both groaned about it before hearing why they were called in, when they knew why they had been called in they shut their mouths and got to work. Fin put out a AMBER Alert for you as Carisi started calling hospitals. Barba sat in Liv's office, watching Fin and Carisi run around on the phone writing things down, showing each other then showing Liv.

It came a half an hour later from a call back from a hospital, Carisi wrote down the room information and yelled to Liv before hanging up the phone. "Bellevue's got her." He threw the pen down and thanked the nurse on the other end of the phone before hanging up. Liv motioned for Barba to follow them as they grabbed their coats to head over to Bellevue.

 

You woke up with a pounding head ache and that nasty taste in your mouth that make your stomach flip every time you swallowed. Looking you found yourself stuck with IV's, and very bruised arms but you had no clue what was going on still. It seemed to be early in the morning because it wasn't loud or very bright but that could have just been whatever you had been put on talking.

A nurse came in and gave you a look that made your heart drop, you weren't here just because you had been beat up, something else happened she wasn't talking about. Of course the very worse came to mind and you checked to see if you still had all your extremities, which you did thankfully. You leaned your head back on the pillow and experienced a sharp pain from your neck down, what in the hell was this.

 

It took them no time with the unmarked car lights to get to Bellevue, Rafael ran in the rest of the squad following closely behind him. He grabbed a nurse who pointed him to your doctor who came up to him and the squad.

"Rafael Barba?" The doctor asked and he nodded "Your daughter was put through a lot, she's hurt pretty badly-"

"What happened to her?" His heart hurt with anxiety of having to know, Olivia put a hand on his arm to help in whatever that could do.

The doctor sighed "She has extended limb injuries from being brutally beaten, she was drugged with ketamine so she has partial memory loss." He paused giving a sympathetic like to him yet again. "We did a pelvic exam while she was out, from the damage we can only conclude she was raped and tattooed by her attacker."

"She was tattooed?" Olivia asked in complete shock, her grip on Rafael's arm tightened. Fin and Carisi couldn't do anything but look to the floor.

Rafael walked to your room, his eyes filled with tears as his imagination ran with what actually happen to you, to his daughter, to his baby girl. "Oh mi amor, lo siento.(1)" He should have not let you join the core, he should have made your curfew earlier, he should have been stricter so you wouldn't have had to go through this. This was his fault.

You looked up in horror to see Papá in the doorway, see you like this, in this dirty shell of a body that you were now stuck in. What tears you had managed to fight away were back in a single sob as so many thoughts ran through your head. "Papá por favor no lo hacen.(2)"

He couldn't find his next words as he sat on the bottom of the bed, he grasped your hand in his for a long minute. Tears rolling down both his and your cheeks as you grasped the severity of all of it. But you would ignore it, like you always did because Barba's don't have emotional outbreaks, they don't show their emotions for long. They tough it out by forgetting and moving on.

You would get that tattoo covered up or removed, you would probably stop going out so much by Rafael's request and probably resign from the core, you already had enough credits to just graduate now. Apply for colleges and put yourself through school, get a job and maybe settle down with someone, one day. Live your life like it never happened. 

Because that's the Barba way.

 

(1) (oh my darling, i am so sorry)  
(2) (dad please do not)


End file.
